


Letters

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Friends, Epistolary, Forgiveness, Letters, Mild Ron Bashing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: It started with one letter





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that had been hopping around. Figured I'd get it out there for you to enjoy.

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Please, read the letter. Do whatever you want with it after but just read it now. I’m sorry. I’m not telling you this to get any gain for myself. I just couldn’t live with myself any longer if I didn’t tell you how sorry I am. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I read your letter. What do you want me to say? I can say I accept your apology now if that is good enough. Or, you can actually tell me what you are apologizing for and why and then I can tell you if I truly accept it. Your call

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I’m sorry that I teased and bullied you in school. I’m sorry that I didn’t stand up to you when others did the same. I’m sorry I called you a Mudblood. I’m sorry that I threatened you at the World Cup. I’m sorry for all of the things I did to bring about the war and the Battle of Hogwarts. I’m sorry that I didn’t defend you when you were being tortured at my house. I was a close-minded, racist, bigot of the worst sort. I started to see it in 5th year and by 6th I wanted out but I didn’t know how. I should have been stronger. I should have stood up to my family and Voldemort and I should have done more. I’m also sorry for any lingering effects that the war may have on you and my part in them. If it is like me then your sleep does not come easy. I don’t ask you to accept these, but I am grateful that you let me say it. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

You say you WERE close-minded and a racist. What about now? Do you still believe that but just recognize that it is not politically expedient? I want to believe you. I want to accept your apology but I also know that your mail is monitored and whatever you say here could factor in to parole. 

HM

PS: Do they not give you dreamless sleep? That is part of the prisoner’s rights so if not you should request it.

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Was. Definitely past tense. I don’t think I ever truly believed it, but it was what my father beat into me from the very beginning so it was all I knew. I don’t think that anything I write here will have an affect on my status. I’m lucky they let me get letters out at all. Others of the “former” Death Eaters are too well connected still and are more protected so the guards take what they can get from those of us without as much protection. _ _ _

_ It may seem stupid, but I’m hoping that while I’m in here everyone will forget about me. That way when I get out I can make a fresh start and just live my life under my own terms for a while. My magic will be rusty, but they still let me read so I can at least do theoretical research. That and potions were always what I loved best. My friends are either dead or don’t want anything to do with me so there will be nothing for me here but my Mother and she is already planning to move to France when her house arrest is up. _ _ _

_ Why are you still writing to me? _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I don’t know why I’m still writing to you. But, I am, and unless you tell me to stop I’m going to continue. I think, I find it somehow comforting? You are the only one, out of everyone I know, who has actually faced the war head on. Harry works harder then anything and smiles and says he’s fine and tries to forget it happened. Ron is thrilled with the fame of being a hero and is willing to overlook the horror. Others either are determined to move on...or are dead. 

I’m hoping that when you said your Father beat the lesson into you it was a metaphor. Was it?

I checked the rights of prisoners and they should allow you to have all the books you want. I’m at Hogwarts finishing my 8th year so if there are any in particular that you would like then I can maybe get them and send it to you. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ It was not a metaphor. I’m not looking for sympathy but it was the way things were done in the House of Malfoy. I wanted so badly to please him and would have done almost anything. I wish I could take it back now, realize that I could have found other people to look up to. _ _ _

_ Are you taking your NEWTS? I’m sure you’ll be brilliant as always. Maybe when I get out I can take some time and study for them. Hopefully some potions lab will overlook my name and let me be an assistant or something. _ _ _

_ I’m sorry that you feel like you are the only one facing the war. You can always talk to me, it is pretty much a daily reminder around here so…. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

You seem softer in your letters then you ever were in real life. Is it an act or was the “other” Malfoy an act? Not that I want the jibes and bullying back but not to even have any snark is kind of disconcerting. 

I talked to McGonagall. She said that they are going to have us sit NEWTS in August to give us a bit of extra time to study. If I checked the records right your sentence is up in June. So, you can sit them with us. I’ve enclosed the study guide I drew up and some of the basic 8th year tests.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ It may seem odd but I think both Malfoys are true? I put the other one on like armor and the one coming out in my letters was what was underneath. It seems so anonymous to write to you, and since I’m here it isn’t even like you can use them against me. What are you going to do, send them to the Prophet? Ok, fine, then everyone can make fun of me even more than they already do. So, I think that is why I’m not hiding as much. _ _ _

_ Did you really go to McGonagall and ask if I could take the NEWTS? Why? Why would you do that for me? Thank you for the books and the study guide. I’ve started working through them. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I did go to McGonagall. You may be surprised but she has a bit of a soft spot for you and was happy to figure out a way to make it work. I’m not exactly sure how we’d do it but I’m happy to help you study if I can. No one around here gives a damn and I am tired of having no one who will actually THINK around. 

As to why I did it. You have very understandable, reasonable dreams for your life. I don’t want this one thing to stand in your way of making yourself who you want to be. Go ahead, call me naive and a dreamer and a people pleaser...I hear that every day from my friends anyway. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Don’t you ever change a damn thing about yourself. _ _ _

_ Malfoy _

**

Malfoy,

That was unexpected. And short. Which is why you get a short one in return

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Even a short letter is a bright spot in the day. I finally have a different guard outside my cell who doesn’t seem to have made it his personal mission to make me as miserable as possible. He’s been teasing me about the “someone special” who keeps writing me letters. I just smile and play along. Little does he know that the sweet nothings in this letter are about Ancient Runes and the Goblin Wars! Somehow I feel like I should apologize for not setting the record straight and telling him we are just...or that we aren’t or that your with someone else. I’m rambling and Malfoys do NOT ramble. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I’m glad that you have a half decent guard now. Maybe you can ask him for Dreamless Sleep. It really is a right you are supposed to have. Also, it is ok that you aren’t correcting him. I can’t imagine how you would even broach that, every scenario I’ve run in my head has been more ludicrous then the last. Also, I’m not seeing anyone so don’t worry about my reputation in all this. Speaking of Goblin Wars...what is your interpretation of………..

(FOUR PARAGRAPHS LATER)

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I did ask about Dreamless Sleep and I now have a vial once a week. They don’t want us to get addicted to it but it is still better then nothing. Thank you. I read your interpretation of the Goblin Wars scenario and I think you are on the right track but (FIVE PARAGRAPHS LATER). _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I’m sorry. I just read the paper. That was a horrible thing for your Father to try to do. I don’t know how he thought that would play out in his favor. You were a boy, a CHILD. How could he have tried to shift so much blame to you? Were you ok during the hearing? I’m sure you don’t see the Prophet but just so you know you are getting much more sympathetic news coverage now. Even Rita Skeeter is waxing on about your brooding handsomeness and the boy led astray who is redeeming himself now as a man. I still hate her but I can’t be mad that you are getting some positive press. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I should have seen it coming. He will do anything to save himself. I am fine but I’m worried about Mother. I think she believed in him right up until that moment and I’m sure she is a bit adrift now. _ _ _

_ The more positive press makes a lot of sense. Suddenly my owls have been multiplying. There are some of the standard offers to represent me, to interview me or write a book about my experience (other prisoners get those) but I also have an unusually large number of pink and purple floral scented parchments from “young ladies” who are here to support me in my time of woe. It is quite perplexing. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Don’t be mad. I went to check on your Mother. I encouraged her to reach out to Andromeda, she is all alone now since Tonks and her husband were killed and she is looking after Teddy (who, I guess, is your cousin?). She was surprised to see me, but didn’t seem upset. I told her we were writing. That did seem to shock her a little. She asked if your penmanship was still as bad as it used to be. 

Don’t break too many hearts

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ You went to see my Mother? How? Why? That means you went to the Manor and I can’t imagine you ever wanting to do that again. _ _ _

_ Mother wrote me. She has started writing Andromeda and they are going to have tea next week. Only my Mother could make it sound like a high society affair when she is on house arrest and planning to have her first face to face encounter with her estranged sister in YEARS. _ _ _

_ The letters have continued. I don’t reply to any of them. I am not sure why but it makes me feel dirty to even think of striking up a correspondence with any of them under these circumstances. I can’t imagine what they want from me. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I imagine they want your Galleons. Plus the honor of being the one to “save” you. Just a hunch. I am in school with one of the silly idiots who is writing you. She waxes on about how she just knows that you are a bad boy with a heart of gold and if you’d only write back that she would make you see the error of your ways. Don’t write her back, did I mention she is an idiot?

I did go to the Manor. It was not my top vacation destination but we do things like that for our friends.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Are we friends? _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Well, if we aren’t friends then I have wasted an awful lot of parchment.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Then I guess that means we are friends. Don’t worry, I am not writing back to any of them. You are the only letter I look forward to and the only one that gets a reply (besides my Mother of course). I’d like to think that I’m not nearly as bad as they think I am but I’m also not nearly as good. I just…..am. _ _ _

_ How are your studies going? I’ve gotten a little stuck on the Potions part since I have to do it all in my head vs. real practice. It will be good that I have two months before the exam so I can cram in all the hands on practice. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I know what you mean. I’m not as “golden” as they all try to make me. I just want to be. I guess in my own strange way I want to not be noticed either. Maybe it will happen eventually. 

I’ll put together a practical study guide for when you are released. That way you can streamline your studying. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I got a letter from Weasley today instructing me to leave you alone and to stop playing Slytherin, Pureblood mind games with you. I’m going to assume that you didn’t ask him to write that because you don’t seem like the type of person who wants others to speak for them. But, if you did, then I will not write another letter. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Ugh! That red-headed menace! He found one of your letters when I was visiting the Burrow and went on a tear about it. Made even worse when I called you my friend. He does NOT speak for me I can assure you and I am plotting a subtle little jinx that will get him to keep his nose in his own business. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I’m glad that we are still friends. One strange side effect is that now POTTER is writing me. His are much less of the “you are evil” variety and more like yours. He even told me that he would be my sponsor when I got out (all released prisoners need a parole sponsor for a year). Did you put him up to that? _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

That is 100% Harry. Just like someone couldn’t make me do something I didn’t want to do, Harry will also not be swayed. Oh, just so you know, I may be a bit slow to respond for the next few weeks. I’m going to Australia to try and find my parents. Long story short I obliviated them during the war to protect them and I’m hoping that I can undo it now. Wish me luck.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I hope everything goes well in Australia. Just so you know, you did the right thing. There was a concentrated effort to find your parents and it frustrated Voldemort to no end that he couldn’t. You saved their lives. _ _ _

_ I’m allowed a visitor over the holidays and am looking forward to seeing my Mother. As my Ministry approved sponsor Potter is also going to visit. That is going to be strange. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I’ve been terrible about writing. I just got back. I found them but I wasn’t able to do anything about. They are alive and safe. That is what matters. I’m fine.

How was your visit with your Mother? Harry said that you looked better then he expected and you two made a plan for after you are released. I’ll admit. The idea of you as any sort of friends is...startling.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ You aren’t fine and that is ok. You don’t have to be fine. I know I didn’t really know you in school but you always seemed like you were determined to be fine so that you could keep everyone around you safe. You don’t have to be fine now. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Your right. I’m not fine. I’m so not fine. I’m devastated but everyone around me expects me to be fine and I am trying. I’m really really trying. I miss them so much. Molly considers me a daughter and I’m grateful for that but it isn’t the same. 

Why won’t everyone accept that the war happened? Why won’t they talk about it? Not dwell on it forever but just DEAL with it. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I don’t know. I wish I did. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of your pain and I wish I could take it away.I feel like I don’t even deserve you to write to me. You should swear at me, send me Howlers, do something. I was a part of this and I don’t deserve your friendship for it. If cursing me makes you feel better then please do it. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Sorry, you don’t get off that easy. You don’t get to just have me curse at you and then absolve yourself. Instead you get to listen to me in all my messiness.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ You might be surprised to hear this but for all that Slytherins tended toward the dark and broody we also took care of each other. When it got too bad for Blaise, I’d sneak him Firewhiskey. Theo just wanted a cup of tea and to debate the latest articles on potions. Pansy needed absolute silence and to lay her head in someone’s lap. _ _ _

_ I see you as being a bit of a combination. You’d want your head in a lap and someone stroking your hair...while you debated some topic until the fire came back in your eyes. _ _ _

_ So, your messiness doesn’t scare me. Bring it on. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

And what did you like?

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I just wanted people around. I just needed to not be alone. I think that is why Azkaban terrified me so much and also why I clung to your letters like a lifeline. Now I have them plus a once a month visit from my Mother and Potter. Apparently when the Boy-Who-Wouldn’t-Die takes you under your wing then doors are quite literally opened. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Ron moved out. Did you know the three of us were living at Grimmauld Place? I wanted to go back to Hogwarts but there were too many memories to live there. So, I’m basically a day student. Well, Ron wanted a more “active social life” and Harry and I did not. So, he got some trendy flat in Diagon Ally to entertain all his bimbos. I’m not bitter. 

It is quieter now. So that is good. Harry is more willing to drop the facade of everything being Just Great. That is also good. No one hassles me for wanting to study, or to write to broody Former Death Eater Ferrets or tinker with potions in the basement. All of those are very good. 

It also means we have a spare bedroom. So, if you don’t want to be alone when you get out you don’t have to be. Just saying. 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Did you just ask me to move in with you? That is a bit forward don’t you think. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Don’t be a prat. And yes, I did. Or more accurately Harry and I did so if you want to keep make jokes they are going to have to be threesome ones.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Don’t think I’m above making jokes like that. I so will. _ _ _

_ I asked Harry about it when he visited. He said it was a sincere offer. You do realize that it might make your life kind of hell right? I’m not sure if I’ll be ignored when I get out _ _ _

_ That being said. I do want to. I think because I’m writing to you and not having to tell you this face to face I can admit it. I want to live with Potter and Granger. My ancestors must be rolling in their grace. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

You’ll have to help clean

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ That doesn’t scare me. Also, may not believe this but I’m a pretty good cook. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

You are right, I don’t believe it. Clearly you’ll have to prove this. Harry cleared it with the parole board so you can live with us. Grimmauld is under a Fidelius charm so no one will bother us and we can make it so just your Mother knows you are there. After the NEWTs we’ll both have to figure out what we are doing (Harry will probably be freaking Head Auror by then). Are you keeping up with your studies? 

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I’m keeping up with my studies. You should be worried. What if I get better marks then you? _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

In your dreams

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ I think this is where I make an innuendo laden remark about my dreams, or possibly your dreams? _ _ _

_ The guard told me they were going to review my case this month. That there had been enough pressure from “outside influences” that I may be up for release early. I should be excited but I’m kind of terrified. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

I snorted aloud at your last letter and the idiot girl was glaring at me. I wanted to wave it in her face and say not only was Mr. Tall Blond and Handsome writing to me but he was making flirty comments. I mean I know you didn’t mean it as flirting but SHE doesn’t know that. 

Being terrified seems reasonable. For how horrible it is in there it is predictable. Out here is so not predictable. I’ve started seeing a Mind Healer. It helps. I think you should too when you get out.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ What if I was flirting with you? What would you say to that? _ _ _

_ I would like to see the Mind Healer. Mother mentioned it at her last meeting. She is going also. Oh, and she told me that when her house arrest is up she is going to move in with Andromeda. We will sell the Manor, or possibly burn it. Haven’t decided it yet. Maybe we’ll make an event of it and let everyone toss bricks at it. That could be fun. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

If you said you were flirting with me I’d say that I have to see your efforts in person to decide if they are effective.

I will be first in line to throw things at the Manor.

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ Well, then burning the Manor can be our first date. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

So, you were flirting with me?

HG

**

_ Granger, _ _ _

_ You said you’d have to see my efforts in person to decide, remember? Which, by the way, you’ll get to sooner rather then later. They just decided that I will be released next week. Now is your chance to back out. _ _ _

_ DM _

**

Malfoy,

Not a chance. I’m writing this with more bravado then I’m feeling it but see you soon.

HG

** **

**

  



End file.
